


The Ring

by yummycrummy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, helmetparty - Freeform, still huge dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummycrummy/pseuds/yummycrummy
Summary: Soldier proposes to Engie on Smissmass with the help of Spy and Demo
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a christmas story even though it isn't even christmas yet XD I just had to write something lovey ❤ enjoyyyy!!

Smissmas was just around the corner at the RED base. Colorful Christmas lights were hung around the building with the help of Pyro (of course). Snow had fallen in large amounts, covering the ground in thick white powder. The team had been on ceasefire because of it, since it was difficult to run in the snow. It had been a kind gesture on the Administrators part. 

In the main room, a christmas tree had been brought in by Heavy. Everyone had decorated it with candy canes and streamers. Demo had placed many stickybombs onto the tree, but had to remove them all when Scout almost sat on the button to set them off. 

As the days went by, the merc's were getting their gifts together. Soldier had thought long and hard about what he was going to give to his boyfriend at the time, Engie. He had given him many things in the past, like a homemade card, a fluffy coat with some mittens, a raccoon hat, and etc. 

He didn't know what to get him this year. Thinking was always Soldier's hardest suit. He liked to just know what he was doing, not have to think it up. But, he realized, he was doing this for Engineer, not himself. He had to make, or do something special. 

He decided to ask around. Going to Spy's room first, he knocked on the door, mindful of his manners for once. 

"Yes?" Spy said from behind the door. 

"Can I come in?" Soldier asked, a bit pleadingly. "It's important." 

"Go ahead, mon ami. It's unlocked." He heard Spy declare. Opening the door, he walked inside. 

Spy was sitting in his chair by his fireplace, some vodka sitting beside him as he turned his head in Soldier's direction. "What can I be of service?" 

"Well, um," Soldier began, wringing his hands nervously. "I need some advice." 

Spy raised one eyebrow. "Well, I'm all ears. What is this advice that you speak of?" 

"I..want to do something special for Dell this year." Soldier began, rubbing his neck. "But I don't know what to do. I've given him all kinds of things." 

Spy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You do not want to make him another card?" 

Soldier shook his head. "No, I want to do something different. Do you have any ideas? You must got some, you've probably got something planned for the Aussie." 

Spy got up from his chair and paced the room, cigarette in hand. "Indeed I do. I have given Sniper many things. He is a man of good taste, I must say." he smiled to himself in thought of his lover. "You could, perhaps...go out with him somewhere? A holiday themed restaurant?" He asked, turning to the other man. 

Soldier shrugged. "Maybe. But I want to do something...more." he looked away, lowering his head. 

"Like what?" Spy asked. He stepped closer, blowing out smoke from the corner of his mouth. He smirked. "Propose?" 

Soldier suddenly winced, looking up. Spy's smirk turned to one of surprise. Though he couldn't see Soldier's entire face, the realization was there. 

"Do you actually want to propose to him? Is that it?" He asked, pushing the question. 

"I.." Soldier began, his eyes flickering to the ground again from under his helmet. He blushed. "I think I do." 

"It is either I do, or I don't." Spy said, walking over to the table and putting out his cig. Soldier continued to stand there, fidgeting with his hands. He looked to be contemplating the question. 

Spy waited patiently for him to respond. He took his seat once more in his chair, taking out his cigarette case for another smoke. As he lit it, he heard Soldier speak. 

"I want to propose to Dell." 

Spy turned, seeing Soldier staring at him with sudden confidence in his stance. He smiled. 

"Well, isn't zis a nice surprise. Have you thought about it before?" He asked, bringing the cig to his lips. 

Soldier nodded slowly. "Kind of. I never really thought I could go through with it. He might not be ready to marry me." 

"You don't know unless you try, mon ami. Why not ask the others for some more advice? Tell them what you want to do." Spy said, turning to the roaring fire. "I wish you good luck."

"Y-You don't want to help me?" Soldier nearly exclaimed, not wanting to sound desperate. 

Spy chuckled. "But I already have. I just wish you good luck. Come back to me if you need any more help, yes?"

Soldier furrowed his brow, still in dire need of some more advice. The snake really had helped him, somehow, but his words still made him feel annoyed. "Alright." he said, turning to head for the door. "Thanks, Spy."

"Anytime." 

_____

"Aye, ye wanna propose to the lad?!" Demoman's voice bounced off the walls of the training room loudly. 

Soldier covered his mouth frantically, shushing his friend. "Do you want him to hear you?!" He whispered/cried angrily. 

"Sorry, you jus' really surprised me." Demo apologized as Soldier took his hand away from his mouth. He and Soldier were sitting on the benches, the latter holding his scrumpy in his hand despite having been working out moments ago. 

"Yeah. Spy said it first though. I realized I wanted to after he said it." Soldier concluded. 

Demoman laughed and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him. "Well, shite! I always knew ya got the balls in ya somewhere, Jane. Ya really gonna ask 'em?" 

Soldier chuckled and shrugged, a faint red in his cheeks. "I am, I just..don't know when I should. I still have to get the ring." 

Demo hummed to himself, looking down at his drink. "I could help with the money, if ya need some 'ta buy it."

Soldier shook his head. "No, it's ok, I got plenty. Thanks." 

"Aye, alright, jus' wanted to know. They can be pretty expensive." 

"Yeah." 

They both sat there in silence for a minute, Soldier thinking over what he had to do to get this 'proposal' to work out. 

"Could you be my wingman, Demo?" He asked suddenly, turning to his friend. 

Demo smiled. "Sure, why not. So how're we gonna do 'dis?" 

"I'll get the ring first, then we'll talk it over. Deal?" Soldier said with a confident smile, hoping it hid his worry. 

Demoman lightly tapped his bottle against Soldier's helmet. "Deal." 

___

A few days later, after Soldier had bought a ring, (he went to many stores until he found the perfect one) a beautiful yellow diamond one with a white crystal in the middle. He had shown it excitedly to Demo like a giddy little kid who was showing off his new toys. 

Demoman was still his wingman as he had agreed, so the following day the two were in the training gym, Soldier standing beside a cart with random objects on it. Demo stood before him, along with Spy, who had let himself join in for the sake of helping as well. 

"So how're we going to do this?" Soldier asked, the ring stuffed carefully in his jacket pocket. He had kept it on him since he bought it, not wanting to lose it. 

"I am going to dress up like Engineer and help you practice asking him." Spy answered back simply, taking out his disguise kit from his suit. "And Demoman here will give you some pointers." 

"Yep. Remember what I toldja, Solly? Be gentle. Not firm." Demoman carefully told his friend. "Ya don't wanna scare the poor man off. Ya gotta look 'im in the eyes an' jus' go for it, ya get me?" 

Soldier nodded meekly. "Okay." 

"Being zat way shouldn't be too hard for you," Spy said with a sly smile. "because after all, you two have shared precious moments, mm?" 

"Of course we have, Frenchie! Not that it's any of your business." Soldier retorted back in defense, crossing his arms. 

Demoman lightly patted Spy's shoulder. "Let's jus' get on with the practicin', yea?" 

Spy nodded. "Of course. Are you ready Soldier?" he asked, opening his kit. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Soldier said bravely, standing at attention.

Spy took out the Engineer mask and placed it on. In a puff of smoke, he was now standing as the texan, his hardhat and all his texas glory. Soldier stared down at him with sudden nervousness, biting his lip. He glanced over to Demo, who softly mouthed, 'go on', to him. 

"Uh, hey, Engie." Soldier calmly greeted, stepping closer towards the texan. 

"Howdy there, Sol! Whatcha been up to?" Spy said cheerfully in his best Engineer voice. 

"Nothing much. I've ah, been thinking about..about us, lately, and.." Soldier stopped, having a mild brainfart. He shook his head. "I've..I've wanted to ask you something very important." 

"Oh yeah?" Spy/Engie asked, curiosity written on his face. "What is it?" 

Soldier toyed with the ring in his pocket anxiously. He took in a slow breath before quickly taking it out, or more like, almost ripping it from his pocket. He shoved it into Spy/Engie's face, his face lowered as he blurted out, "Willyoumarrymeplease?!" 

A beat of silence passed.

"No, no, no!" Spy cried, taking his mask off. "You cannot just say it like zat! Didn't you listen to Demoman?" 

"Yes, but I-!" 

"Non, no buts. No excuses." Spy shook his finger at him like he was a dog. "We are doing this again. You are not going to embarrass yourself like you always do." 

Soldier growled. "I won't." 

Demoman turned Spy around to face him. "Lay off 'em, Spy. He's jus' nervous." He said, looking over to his friend for a split second. "You should understand that." 

Spy sighed, giving Soldier an apologetic look. "Yes yes, I do understand. I just hate when you do things like zat. You need to be more at ease when you tell him." 

"I will be." Soldier said simply. 

"Then let's do zis again. And...if you mess up again, it is completely understandable." Spy sounded like he had trouble saying that. "Just remember what Demo said." 

Nodding, Soldier waited for Spy to place the mask back on. The three stayed in the gym for a few hours. Soldier was still a nervous wreck, but he had been improving. Just at a slow pace. Spy was becoming less annoyed as they kept practicing, which was rare for him since he was annoyed half the time. 

Soon enough, it was dinnertime, and they had to stop. Soldier felt like he had improved a lot, which made him feel less tense then he was. Demo slung his arm around his shoulder as they headed to the mess hall. 

"I know ya can do it. You did good today, y'know?" He said, grinning widely. 

Soldier smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for helping me, Demo." 

"Anytime lad. Now let's get some grub." 

____

Smissmas had arrived. The first thing that happened that morning was Pyro jumping on everyone's beds, waking them up like the happy (child?) they were. Once that exciting event was over, the merc's huddled together in the living room to open gifts. Medic happily cooed over the mini sweater Heavy had knitted for Archimedes, while Spy gave Sniper a brand new jar. His real present was later tonight. (wink wink) Scout and Pyro got weapons and some clothes, Demo got a barrel of scrumpy from Engineer, and lastly, the two were left. 

Walking into the kitchen, Soldier saw Engineer sitting at the table, half eaten breakfast laying beside him. 

"Dell?" Soldier approached him, wearing a big red sweater with a raccoon head stitched in the middle, a present from Engie. 

"Hey, Solly. Like ya sweater?" Engineer asked, sipping on some cocoa from his mug. 

Soldier nodded. "Oh, yeah. It's really soft. Thank you." 

"It's no problem. I'm glad ya like it. It'll keep ya warm." Engie said with a nod. "I know ya get cold at night, so that'll warm ya up real good when we're cuddlin'." he finished with a chuckle. 

Soldier snickered, still feeling tense, though he hoped he could hide it well. Engineer could be pretty observant. "Heh, yeah...uh, you mind if we go somewhere private?" 

"Hm? I don't see why not." Engineer said, getting up. He placed his mug and plate in the sink. "Where do ya have in mind?" 

Soldier gently took his hand in his. "I'll show you. It's not really that special, but I think you'll like it." 

Engie smiled. "I'm sure I will." 

___ 

Soldier lead Engineer outside the base, into the chilly air. Snow had piled in large mounds around the base. The morning glow of the sun peeked through the white trees, making the whole scenery look like a pretty disney background. 

Soldier had his hands over Engie's eyes, who had taken his goggles off at his request. They carefully made their way over to a small clearing near the forest. 

Soldier stopped, letting his hands go as he made his way around his lover with a wide grin. "Don't open them yet!" he ordered playfully, stepping in front of the Texan as he made last minute preparations for his surprise. 

"Dangit, Sol, it's damn cold out here." Engineer bristled as he rubbed his arms, despite wearing a sweater himself. "Can I open 'em?" 

"Aaaand….there!" Soldier declared proudly, stepping away from the snow he had been sitting by. "Open them up!" 

Engineer opened his eyes, blinking in surprise as he saw what was in front of him. A little snow raccoon stood in the snow, with a real life flower in its snowy outstretched hand. It had a chubby body and a big cartoon smile on its face. 

"Aw heck, it's adorable!" Engineer laughed as he bent down, poking the snowraccoon gently, looking it over. "Ya did a mighty good job building this little guy, Solly. Why, I'd say it even looks like a statue!" 

Soldier smiled at his praise. "Thanks. But that isn't the only surprise I have." 

"Huh?" Engie stood, turning to him with confusion. 'Whaddya mea-" 

Soldier suddenly took his hands, his knee hitting the snow floor as he bent at Engineer's feet. He noticeably trembled in his grasp, though Engie wasn't sure if it was from the cold or...something else. 

"Engi-...Dell…" Soldier began, using one of his hands to lift his helmet so that he could look Engie in the eyes. "I..I've been waiting a long time to say this to you. You are the most important thing to me, ever since I joined RED and I saw your cute little face." he paused to take a breath, his cheeks burning. "I-I knew I liked you. Your personality and the way you battle is extraordinary. Those aren't the only things I love about you. I love you because you care about everyone. And me. You're just...everything that I ever wanted." 

"Jane.." Engineer quietly said, tears springing to his eyes at his lover's words. 

"So..what I'm trying to say is..is.." Soldier fumbled with his free hand to reach into his pockets of his pants. He took it out, holding it with a shaky hand. He raised it up to Engineer, his voice wavering slightly. "Dell, will you marry me?" 

Engineer had his gloved hand to his mouth in shock. A few tears spilled from his eyes as he began to nod, slow, but then fast. He cried, jumping into Soldier's arms. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry ya, Jane, you goofball! Of course!" 

"R-Really?" Soldier said, not expecting that at all. He expected Engie to laugh as if his whole speech were a little joke. "You..you do?" 

"Hell yeah, I do!" Engineer pulled his head back, looking Soldier in the eyes. He took his cheeks in his hands as he leaned in, kissing him deeply. Soldier smooched him back, not caring if he felt breathless. After they had parted, Engie looked at the ring in Soldier's hand. 

Soldier smiled at him before lightly taking his hand, slipping it onto his ring finger. "There." he said, before giving his knuckles a kiss. 

Engineer wrapped his arms around his neck lovingly, squeezing him tight. "I love you, Jane. Thank you.." 

"I love you too Dell…" Soldier softly said back, returning the hug equally as tight. "Forever and ever."


End file.
